Chibi Troubles
by Creasias
Summary: Inui Iwashi Mizu Golden Super Deluxe 10.2 Edition would make you feel ten years younger with unknown side effects. TezuRyo with hints of Fujicest[on Hiatus].


Disclaimer: I don't own the anime. If I did, then there would be a lot of shonen-ai pairings in it.

Rating: T

**Note:** I like doing things out of whim so updates of any kind would require me some time. Also, I really like TezuRyo pairings, and is very irked due to the small amount of fics in this category. In short, I'm writing coz of the lack of new TezuRyo fics. Also, the author is very omniscient of the story so you might get a lot of OOC here.

**Summary: ** Inui Iwashi Mizu (which means Sardine water. From PoT OVA 7) Golden Super Deluxe 10.2 Edition™ would make you feel ten years younger with unknown side effects. TezuRyo with hints of Fujicest.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**English"**

**Chibi Trouble**

**Chapter 1: I shouldn't have left home today.**

Tezuka Kunimitsu rubbed the bridge of his nose as he hears screams and cries inside the Kawamura Sushi Bar. He had not thought that the Seigaku Tennis Team's graduation celebration would be the biggest headache he would ever have in his entire sixteen years of existence. And people always wonder why he always looks so mature. His companion, on the other hand, just smiles his usual innocent smile as they surveyed the whole place.

The former first year trio and the two "Ryoma-sama" fans were all desperately trying to placate miniature versions of the tennis club's regulars sans Ryoma, who has yet to appear and the younger Kawamura who was supposedly in charge of the restaurant and has for unknown reason, unconscious on the tatami floor (And if it was not undignified of him to do so, the serious teen would have join him on the now inviting floor).

Chibi Eiji, who was crying, "O-chan! O-chan!" in the arms of a very exasperated Tomoka, bit on the little bitch's (Yes, I hate her- A lot) right arm which caused an ear splitting scream from the banshee. Horio, who was nearest to the girl, had fortunately laid a hissing Chibi Kaido in a pillow before joining the poor sushi chef on the floor.

"Maa, Tezuka, I think we were left out of the party." Fuji said as he walks through the restaurant's threshold. The other teen, on the other hand, was contemplating whether he should get this chance to get out of the place before he gets more involved in it.

"Uisu," but he supposes that luck was not at his side. Right beside him stood the newly elected Seigaku tennis captain himself, rubbing off the sleepiness out of his eyes. "Konbanwa, Buchou," he yawned as he walks in and had suddenly realizes the reason why the restaurant was full of loud wailing. He tries to walk out of the room.

"Echizen-kun," prolonging the "-kun" part of the word made the youngest of the remaining regulars to shudder at the smiling brunette. "You're not going to leave your senpais all alone when they're in a pinch, are you?"

"Ja, matta ne," he quickly said, with full intention of going away from this bizarre incident as possible. America sounds very nice right now.

"Echizen," a stern voice came from near the nearest exit route is (the window ahem) called out to him, and as the pre-teen looked at his eyes, he knew that the man before him would not take know for an answer. He could already sense the superior aura that he emits inside the tennis court. The boy sighed in defeat. With the satisfaction that he had someone else who would share this torture that will befall him, he proceeded to interrogate the sanest of the spectators; namely the boy with an almost bald head and the weird bowl cut hair kid, who, for the life of him, he could not remember the name of at the moment. He would have chosen Ryuzaki sensei's granddaughter, but the poor girl is so close to tears as she tries to stop Chibi Momo-chan from crying. "What happened?" And that was all it took to drop the bomb.

"Inui-senpai," started the bowl headed kid, "he dared the others to drink his new Inui Iwashi Mizu (which means Sardine water. From PoT OVA 7) Golden Super Deluxe 10.2 Edition™ and whoever wins would get a years supply of Taka-san's sushis." From this point of his story, the bespectacled man could faintly hear Echizen's grunts of "Yamette" to the human leech (guess who)

"And then," the other boy continued the story as he carries a calm Chibi Oishi on his back, "there was a dark puff of smoke that surrounded them and when the smoke disappeared, we only found this chibis!"

"Maa, it's a good thing that Inui brought his Recipe book with him," the prodigy called out to the former buchou as he read through the recipes. "Ara? There are also some prototypes that he hasn't perfected yet. Hm, wonder what they would taste like?" Everyone who heard this comment, aside from Ryoma and Tezuka fell. Anime style.

"Fuji-senpai, why don't you search for that Iwashi Mizu version that they drink," the most rational of the former freshmen suggested while there are some squeal in the background about the boy being cool and intelligent.

"Ah, here it is. 'Inui Iwashi Mizu Golden Super Deluxe 10.2 Edition™ would make you feel ten years younger with still unknown side effects. Has yet to find a suitable test subject before progressing to a new version.' Hm? I didn't know that you could castrate a beetle. Ne Tezuka," as his looks at his friend, he could see a faint tinge of green on his cheeks. "Tezuka, daijobou?"

"Aa."

Echizen excused himself and went in the restroom, and returned a few minutes later to find his two former senpais sitting on the pillows(forgot what it's called), and his fellow batch mates completely exhausted and is now sleeping on the bare floor while the little ones. He opts to sit beside his senpais.

"Still," Fuji continued, "Inui's ingredients are very hard to get. It would take a while for me to learn what backfired and how to return all of them back to normal. Also, there is the problem as to who would take care of them."

"We would just have to explain the situation to their family then," suggested the youngest of the three.

"That's not it." The stoic man of the group arched a brow at his sadistic friend's objection. "I think that it would be easier for us if we keep this a secret from their family. That way, I could have easy access on their situation when there is a breakthrough in my research."

In the two pillars' head they translated: The sadist needs guinea pigs to try out his concoctions to. Better not object or you might die from food poisoning. The two simultaneous gave the tensai a small nod.

The blue eyed teen smiled at them. "Then Tezuka, I suppose I should come by your house later to start packing some of your clothes while you make yourself comfortable shacking up with Echizen-kun." The look from the former buchou is like he's questioning if there is still have some sanity left, while the younger one has completely been awoken by that statement.

"Why at my house? Why not yours or any other kouhai?" Echizen interjected, completely not getting the real meaning behind those words. Tezuka inwardly groaned; out of Echizen's idiocy or naïveté, he didn't know.

"Because," the tensai explained, "it says here in Inui's data book that your whole family has returned to America and you are supposed to follow them there the day after tomorrow, but you have no intention to do so. Which means that you would be the less likely questioned about you raising five year olds at your age."

Tezuka controls himself to not blush at his friend's blatant innuendo, while the younger one remain innocent to the double meaning of the statement sighed in defeat. He was too tired to fight his cruel senpai right now. He'll just have to accept his faith.

"With that out of the way, I would start doing my research tomorrow. So off you go with your new kids." He ushered them out with half awake five year olds in their grasp, and as the Pillar pair left the scene of the crime, they were completely pleased that they were five blocks away where the loud shout of **"Burning!"** came from.

Author's Note: Please leave a review. This fic would be continued base on how many reviews I get from this one and my other fic "Two Tezukas?!" Whichever gets the most reviews of the day is the next story that I will update soon.


End file.
